Life is a Song
by katyc123
Summary: I miss the bunch of one-shot stories that used to be EClare fanfiction. So I'm bringing them back. These chapters are named after/inspired by songs with no awkward song lyric breaks messing with the plot flow.
1. Fine By Me

**AN: I'm sorry I never updated my other one-shot story thing. I was finishing high school and then I went away for the whole summer. And to top it all off I got my own computer so I don't have any of my old stuff. Anywho, I met a real life chivalrous Eli this summer! I saw him every Friday night and he always opened the door and offered to pay for dinner. He was really nice. He was a pretty cool dude, a smoker though which totally ruined everything but anyway on to the story i guess.**

**This chapter is based off the song fine by me by Andy Grammer(total EClare song imo). While I bought the song on itunes I in no way own the rights to the song nor do I own the characters that I used in this fic.**

"Pig."

"Ouch Clare! I don't even eat that much." Eli and Clare had gone to the park to work on their English papers. They had spent a solid twenty minutes working before Clare began to lose interest and drift off.

Clare looked over to Eli and rolled her eyes. "No look, a pig." She pointed up to the sky at a cloud that had a striking resemblance to a pig.

"Ha! Wow it is a pig!" Eli searched the sky for another cloud. After a few minutes he pointed to the sky, "Dog."

"Hmmm. I don't see it." Clare stared at the cloud trying to make out the dog that Eli somehow saw in it. She turned to Eli so he could show her the dog in the cloud but he wasn't across from her anymore. She looked around trying not to think Eli would ditch her while she was looking up at the sky. Clare had a distrust of men. Understandable considering what her father and KC have done to her. She shook off the panic that threatened to overcome her. Eli was different. He had always been different.

She spotted him laying down in the grass looking up, both hands behind his head. She smiled before getting up and making her way over to him. "You could've told me you were getting up."

"Sorry." He sat up and tapped the ground next to him, gesturing for Clare to sit next to him. "I wanted a better view of the sky." He layed back down putting his hands back behind his head. Clare stared at him for a minute before laying down herself.

After a few minutes Eli pointed back up to the sky. "Dragon."

"Eli I think your overactive imagination is getting to you. That is clearly a dollar sign."

He turned to look at her proping himself up on his right side and resting his head in his right hand. "A dollar sign? That is clearly a dragon. Here look." He reached over to her taking her hand in his and pointing out the different parts of the cloud dragon. In the process of showing clare the dragon they moved closer to each other, practically touching all the way down the sides of their bodies. Clare noticed this and looked away, anywhere but Eli's face. Her face turned red as she realized that she didn't really mind the contact. She actually liked it. She hoped her face had regained it's natural color as she turned to look at Eli, and with complete honesty said, "I could lay like this forever."

Eli turned and stared right back at her. It seemed like everytime he looked at her he found something new about her he couldn't live without. That's when he realized she was the girl for him, and not wanting to come on too strong and ruin the moment he simply replied, "Fine by me."


	2. Somebody's Watching Me

**AN: Thanks for all the story alerts :) This song came to me in the car(although it wasn't on the radio at the time) and it just seemed so perfect since Halloween is on Monday!**

**This chapters song is inspired by the song somebody's watching me by Rockwell. Again I don't own the rights to the song, the movie The Grudge, or the characters used in this fic. Happy reading! :)**

Clare didn't understand what came over her. Something deep in her brain convinced her it would be a good idea to watch a scary movie; it was almost Halloween after all. Clare hated scary movies. She always got so into them, jumping and screaming when the killer appeared on screen. Then after the movie was over she'd have to sleep with her bedroom light on. Her reactions were made worse if the movie was based on a true story.

Today Clare sat in her room clutching her blanket as she watched The Grudge. She was getting so creeped out she almost turned it off, although after thinking about it, she knew the damage was already done. Shutting it off would only let her thoughts wonder, and she would be even more terrified.

Finally the movie ended and Clare decided that maybe a quick shower would clear her mind enough to let her fall asleep later. It didn't work. She kept thinking that if she turned around someone would be there ready to kill her. After a few minutes she gave up, turned off the water, and changed into her pj's. Then she heard a noise downstairs. At first she thought it was her mom coming home, but there was no familiar "Clare I'm home!" yelled up the stairs to her.

The voice in her head was screaming at her not to go downstairs. She'd been forced to watch enough scary movies to know that the people that went towards the noise always ended up dying. But if it was a burglar she needed to call the police. The only problem was she left her phone downstairs. Clare tried to silence the voices in her head as she gathered the courage to leave her room and make her way downstairs.

She made it down the stairs, making sure to not make any noise. She peered into the living room and it looked normal. Stopping to listen to see if she could hear the noise again, she felt an uneasiness, like she was being watched. Her heart beat quickened as she ventured farther into the room. There was still no sign of a break in which both relieved and scared her. If it wasn't a burglar, then what made the noise she had heard from upstairs?

"Hello?" _Yeah like anyone is going to answer that if they're hiding in the house! _"Is this a trick? Because it's not funny." Clare listened again and still no sign of movement in the house. She began to think it was all in her head, but no matter how hard she tried to shake it, the feeling of being watched was still there.

She turned around and started to make her way back to the stairs and up to her room. Just then she felt an arm wrap around her stomach as a hand covered her mouth. Clare let out a scream so loud the hand over her mouth barely muffled it. In a flash of movement she bit down on her attacker's fingers, elbowed him in the groin, setting herself free from his grasp, and turned to punch him right in the face. The attacker let out a groan as he fell to the living room floor. Clare let out another scream as she ran to grab her phone and call the police.

"Clare! It's me, Eli!" This stopped Clare dead in her tracks. She turned to look at the man on the floor, realizing at once it really was Eli.

"What the heck Eli! What are you doing in my house? You scared the crap out of me!"

Eli smirked and chuckled a little bit. Clare, still furious, walked over to him and smacked him hard on the arm. "Ow!" Eli grabbed his arm in real pain unlike other times Clare had hit him like that. "I'm sorry Clare. I didn't think you'd go all ninja on me. I-"

"Yeah, that's right you didn't think!" Clare cut him off.

"Look, Clare, I really am sorry. I thought it would be a funny joke." Clare glared at him. Eli got up off the floor with his hands up. "Obviously you didn't take it that way. I can't say sorry enough. Are you okay?" He closed the distance between them, taking Clare's face into his hands.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you? I'm sorry I, uh, you know…"

Eli smirked again. "I deserved it. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Well let me at least get you some ice." She made her way to the kitchen to get him some ice. Now that she wasn't scared out of her mind the situation seemed so funny to her. She hadn't noticed she was laughing, and Eli was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's so funny Edwards?" Clare told him how she had been watching The Grudge before his little visit and how she was already a little sketched out.

"Really? The Grudge? Clare that movie isn't even that scary!" He started to laugh with her.

"It is to a girl who hates scary movies! I'm an idiot for watching it by myself when I was home alone anyway."

They both laughed for a few more minutes, and just as they were stopping Eli said, "Adam's gonna love hearing about this" causing them both to erupt in another fit of laughter.


	3. Down to Earth

**AN: This chapter is not that great. I don't think I really captured the emotion of the song, but I think it's because I've never lived the situation. I don't know if I'll update again this weekend. It's my brother & my mom's birthday but we'll see if I get inspired. :)**

**This chapter is based off the song down to earth by justin Bieber. blah blah blah i don't own the song blah blah or the characters.**

Clare and Eli were at their usual picnic table at the park editing papers for English class. The assignment was to write a letter. Clare chose to write her letter to her dad. After all the fighting between her parents and the divorce her father had moved out. His house was in the neighboring town and she hardly ever saw him anymore. Even though he had cheated on her mom, he was still her dad, and she really missed hanging out with him.

Eli sat across the table from her reading her letter. Ms. Dawes wanted her writing to be more personal; you couldn't get more personal than this letter. To be honest she was nervous watching Eli read it. He knew a little bit about the situation, but she had added more details in her letter and she didn't know how he would react to that. He was taking his time reading causing her to become more nervous, and thinking about the contents of her letter caused tears to slowly begin to fall from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away before Eli could look up and see her crying.

* * *

><p><em>Dear dad,<em>

_I never would've thought you and mom would get a divorce. I knew once it was happening that it wouldn't be easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard. We used to be so close and now we hardly ever see each other. I feel like since you've moved out you've moved on so fast and left me behind; like there's no room in your life for me anymore so you've forgotten me all together. _

_I know I wanted to stay in the house to have one thing stay normal in my life, but now that you're gone even the house isn't normal. It always seems so empty without you, and mom isn't around as much anymore either. I hope you know you left a huge hole in this family that I don't think will ever be filled._

_I don't know if you will ever fully understand the effect this divorce has had on my life. Everything I've ever believed in has been questioned. I don't know if I should believe anything you've ever told me because it's obvious you were lying. I spend every night crying myself to sleep because the house is so quiet. At least when you were fighting I still had a family. I still had hope that things could get better. I can't believe you would do that to mom, to our family. Did your years together mean nothing? I just want things to go back to normal._

_I still don't see how this divorce can be for the best, but maybe with the help of time things can get better for us. You and mom might have given up, but I'm still willing to try. Life is so different now. We're so far from the happy family we used to be. I wish we all could just start over again._

_~Clare_

* * *

><p>Eli finished reading Clare's letter, and took a deep breath before lowering the paper and looking at Clare. Clare was clearly trying to hide her face from Eli. He knew that writing this letter had to be hard for her and having Eli read her thoughts didn't help. She was definitely crying. He got up from the side of the table he was sitting on and walked around to sit next to Clare.<p>

"Hey." Clare turned to look at him, her eyes red from crying and her face still wet as tears were still coming down her cheeks. Eli opened his arms. "Come here." Clare buried her face in his chest and let everything out. "Shhhhh." Eli rubbed Clare's arm trying to make her feel better.

Clare giggled a little bit. "I'm totally ruining your shirt right now."

Eli smirked and let out a chuckle with her. "Don't worry about it Blue Eyes." They sat there for a few more minutes as more tears came from Clare's eyes. Clare finally pulled away from the hug sitting up on the bench of the picnic table. "All better?" Eli wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"For now." Clare nodded. "So…What did you think of my letter?" She asked him hesitantly.

"It's perfect." He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.


	4. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**AN: I got a couple of reviews today so thank you to degrassi-dork & ForeverInYourArms. You guys are super cool! This chapter is happier than the last one so yay for happy EClare! **

**This chapter was based on the song pocket full of sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. I love this song! How can you not rock out to this when you hear it? I don't own the rights to this song or the characters.**

"Are we there yet?" Clare was being kidnapped by Eli. He had blindfolded her and refused to tell her where they were going.

"Clare, is the car stopped?" Eli could feel waves of annoyance radiate from her causing him to smirk even though she couldn't see it.

"No."

"Well then we are not there yet. Don't worry though it's not that much farther." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eli pulled over and stopped the car. Clare reached for her blindfold. "I don't think so Edwards. We're still not there."

"But the car stopped." Eli laughed as Clare pouted.

"Yes, but we are not at our destination. Wait here." Eli got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side to open Clare's door. He reached for her hand and carefully helped her out of the car. "Now we're gonna have to do some walking, but I'll be here and I'll help you." Clare definitely looked worried. Eli laughed again, running a hand through Clare's hair. "I got you." He grabbed her hand and led her into the woods not far from where the car was parked.

After a few minutes of walking Eli reached over to remove Clare's blindfold. "Here we are." He waved his hands around showing off where he had brought Clare. It was a small break in the trees. The sun trickled down through the leaves of the trees and warmed Clare's face. She could hear birds chirping and butterflies flew around resting on flowers that grew under the trees. Not far from where they were standing there was a river. The sound had a strange calming effect on her. "So?" Eli said after giving Clare a few minutes to take in her surroundings.

"It's beautiful."

Eli smiled. "I come here sometimes to think. It's a secret place that no one knows about, well now you do, but you don't know how to get here so it's still a secret." He smirked at her and continued. "There's something about this place that just takes me away you know? Like all my problems just leave and I'm happy. It's like all I have to do is look up at the sky and I know that I'll be alright. This place is like home." He stopped and looked over at Clare to see how his little confession was being received. She looked like she was about to cry and Eli panicked. "Clare are you okay?" He ran over to her placing a hand on her arm.

Clare giggled. "Yeah. This place is just so amazing."

Eli returned to normal and smirked down at Clare. "Good, cause there is no crying here."

They sat down on a rock by the edge of the river enjoying their surroundings. Eli put his arm around Clare bringing her closer to him. Clare welcomed the contact and leaned her head on his shoulder. Eli reached down to pull her chin up towards his face. He paused for a second before bringing his lips down to Clare's. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled at Clare. Clare returned the smile as her cheeks turned a light pink.

The sun slowly moved from the trees causing the opening to dim. Eli got up from the rock he was sitting on and reached for Clare's hand. She took it and he lead her back to the car not even bothering to blindfold her. He was more than willing to share his sweet escape with her.


	5. CheersDrink to That

**AN: Well how about that. I thought I wouldn't be updating this weekend but I did. :) My mom loved her present so I'm totally the favorite.**

**This chapter has a few words from the episode All Falls Down (1) although I am not sure if one of them is completely right because I couldn't watch the episode over. I really miss being able to watch them all on . :( **

**This chapter is a tad short and coulda been better but I still think it has some cute EClare. This chapter is based off the song Cheers(Drink to that) by Rihanna. I don't own the characters or the song.**

It had been a really tough week at Degassi. Every class was having midterms and students spent the entire week cramming. It was Friday and Clare and Eli were at the picnic tables outside the school. Their faces were glued to their books, eyes scanning the pages trying to soak in every bit of information.

"I give up. There is no way I can fit anything else in my brain right now." Eli shut his book. "I think I'm just gonna wing it. What's the worst that can happen?"

Clare looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at him. "Hmm, well let's see. You could fail."

"Big deal Clare, like I haven't done that before." He smirked at her.

Clare shrugged. "Well, it's your grade." She looked back down at her book.

A few minutes later the bell rang. Clare instantly panicked. "Relax Clare. You'll do fine."

"Thanks. Good luck winging your test." She giggled as she got up from the table and made her way into the school to her class.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me Napoleon started world war two." Eli said as he leaned on the locker next to Clare's.<p>

Clare smiled. "So winging it went well." She laughed as she grabbed things from her locker and shut the door.

"Well, I'll admit I was a tad distracted." He smirked at her.

"Distracted huh?" Clare raised her eyebrows and smirked back at him. "What had you preoccupied?"

"Oh I don't know…" He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Clare blushed when they pulled apart. "So I was thinking…Any chance you'd like to accompany me to The Dot?"

"I actually would love that. Beats going home." Clare looked down sad.

"Not going so great?" Clare just nodded. "Well, don't worry about it. I know a way to make you feel better." She looked up and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Here ya go Edwards." Eli placed a hot chocolate in front of Clare before sitting down across from her with his own.<p>

"Thanks." Clare smiled at him.

"So what's gotcha so down? It can't be school anymore because midterms are over."

"Oh, just the usual." She looked down and ran a finger along the lid of her hot chocolate.

"Clare," Eli reached his hand across the table and laid it on top of Clare's. He waited for her to look up at him before he continued. "Life is too short to sit around being miserable. Plus you're with me." He stopped to smile at her and she giggled. "And it's the weekend so we are obligated to have some fun." He removed his hand from Clare's and brought it to his cup.

Clare smiled. "Well then cheers to the freakin' weekend." She raised her cup.

Eli raised his as well and smiled. "I'd drink to that."


	6. Just a Kiss

**AN: Happy Halloween Everyone! Have fun trick or treating and remember don't eat the open candy and check for razorblades. Although I never had that problem. I got another review so thanks maralita :)**

**This chapter's song is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I love them and I love this song. It's just so cute! I don't own the rights to the song or the characters. Happy reading!**

Clare heard a knock at her door and opened it to find Eli was the one who had knocked. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. I thought we'd go stargazing, you know since it's such a nice night and everything." He seemed a bit nervous which made Clare giggle.

"Sounds like fun. I'll just go grab my jacket. You can come in if you want." She opened the door wider and let Eli inside. She ran up the stairs to her room to grab her jacket and came back down a couple minutes later. "Ok, I'm ready." She smiled up at him. He smiled back at her.

They went to the park. It seemed like that was where they spent most of their time together. Eli brought a blanket from the back of Morty and laid it out on the ground. He then layed down, and gestured to Clare for her to join him. As she bent down to sit on the blanket next to him he noticed something on her finger sparkle in the moonlight. He waited for her to sit and get comfortable before reaching over to take her hand in his. He examined the ring that was on her finger for a few minutes before looking up at her. He opened his mouth to say something but Clare spoke first.

"It's a purity ring. My sister gave it to me." She looked down sad.

Eli turned the ring over with a gentle swipe of his thumb. "True love waits." He chuckled a little bit at the engraving.

Clare looked up at him angry and she pulled her hand away from his. Eli immediately got the memo. "Clare, I'm sorry. I know it's your belief and I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's ok. Everyone reacts the same. I guess I should be used to it by now."

"Hey," He brought his hand to rest on her cheek. "I get it. I respect your decision and I'm not going to pressure you into doing what you don't wanna do. I don't want to rush anything ok? Let's just take it slow."

Clare smiled. "Thanks." Clare moved so she was cuddled up next to Eli's chest as she looked up at the stars in the sky. Eli put his arm around her keeping her close to him.

They didn't talk much as they looked at sky. They were both caught up in the moment. Eli looked down at her and smiled. He loved seeing her happy and he loved seeing her smile. He hadn't allowed himself to get close to anyone since Julia, but with Clare it felt right. They had a connection that was more real than anything he had had with Julia and he hadn't even done anything with Clare.

He didn't want to mess up what he had with her and pushing her too far would definitely do that. So hesitantly, he reached down and turned Clare's face up towards his. He paused to make sure Clare was okay with what he was about to do, and seeing nothing in her face that protested his actions, he lowered his face to meet hers in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and Clare smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

They layed there for a few more minutes before Eli realized it was getting late and knew it was time to leave. He gently sat up bringing Clare up with him. "I don't want to say goodbye but I think I better be getting you home."

Clare nodded and got up from the blanket. Eli grabbed it holding it in one hand and grabbing Clare's hand with the other. They walked back to Morty hand in hand. Eli opened Clare's door before putting the blanket back into its place in the back of Morty and climbing in the driver's side.

It only took a few minutes before Eli pulled up outside of Clare's house. He got out and made his way around the front of the car to open Clare's door. Clare got out and they walked up the steps to Clare's house. Clare turned to face Eli.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

Eli smiled at her. "For now I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight." He leaned in to her placing his lips on hers for only a few seconds before pulling away. "See you in my dreams Edwards." He turned to walk back to Morty.

"Not even in your dreams Goldsworthy." Clare giggled.

Eli turned back to her briefly before he burst into laughter.


	7. That Should Be Me Thinking of You

**AN: This chapter is a little different. I did part of it in first person because it is more thoughts than actions. This chapter is also kinda sad so prepare youself for some sad EClare. That being said this is my favorite chapter I have written so far. I think I nailed Eli's part, and Clare's isn't that bad either. I got some more reviews so I wanna thank Miss-Song-Bird and ForeverInYourArms and Maralita for reviewing again. Hope you guys really like this one! :)**

**This chapter is based off two songs. Kinda like those youtube medley things lol. The two songs are That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber and Thinking of You by katy Perry. I don't own the rights to the songs or the characters.**

Eli was at the park sitting on a swing hating himself. His eyes were glued downwards at his leg still in the cast. He was disgusted. He couldn't understand how his mind had convinced him crashing Morty would make everything alright between him and Clare. Maybe that was a sign the therapy was working? But just thinking her name made him even more depressed.

A part of him, the rational part, couldn't blame her for leaving. He probably would too. But the other part, the bigger, sick part, resented her for leaving. He had opened up to her, not an easy thing to do, and she made a promise she would be there for him. Well, where was she now? Eli realized he was starting to shake and took a deep breath, a technique his therapist had taught him. After a few minutes he calmed down.

Eli tried so hard to move on, also not an easy thing to do. It had taken him a year to get over Julia, and not fully he supposed considering how things had happened towards the end of his relationship with Clare. But really, her death was traumatic, who wouldn't have problems after that? Anyway, he guessed it would take far longer than a year to get over Clare. There was just something about their relationship that he couldn't give up on. He kicked the sand on the ground under the swing in frustration. He rested his head on the chain of the swing and briefly closed his eyes.

His eyes flew open when he heard a laugh nearby. Not just any laugh, her laugh. The laugh he often dreamed about, but no longer heard in reality. His eyes scanned the park looking for her. His heart sank when he finally saw her, sitting at a picnic table with Jake. Their table. The table they used to sit at when they were editing papers, and he would be the one to make her laugh like she was right now.

He realized that Clare had moved on. She moved on enough that she could sit at that table like it was just another table rather than the one they used to share. Eli envied her. He wished he could move on like that. It had taken him a good thirty minutes to even decide to come to this park because he feared the memories flooding back would be too much for him. And now that he was here, staring at Clare with Jake from across the park, his fear seemed like nothing. Seeing her with someone else was way worse.

And yet, he still couldn't help but think "_That should be me." _He should be the one sitting across from Clare making her laugh. He should be the one holding her hand and feeling her soft lips on his as they kissed. His mind was starting to head down a dangerous path but he couldn't help but to let it.

He remembered when Clare said she needed some space. "_Funny how there was enough space for Jake to swoop in."_ Did she think he wouldn't find out? That he wouldn't eventually see her around town with him? Again, the sicker part of Eli's brain took over and Eli was convinced she was doing this on purpose. She wanted to break his heart. Well it was working.

He was so angry now that he got up from the swing. He walked away; not easily considering his leg was still in the cast. With the film of anger over his eyes he didn't even realize that he had walked right by Clare and Jake on his way out of the park.

* * *

><p>Jake wanted to have a picnic in the park. I'll admit I was a little apprehensive about it. That park held so many memories of me and Eli, I didn't want them to all flood back at once and distract me from Jake. I had been trying so hard to make my relationship with Jake only about me and Jake, so I agreed to go.<p>

Making our relationship only about us was easier said than done. Every little thing Jake did I was comparing him to Eli. Whether it was because I'd tried to move on too fast or because I never got any closure with Eli, I guess I'll never know. It really isn't fair to Jake though. I'm disgusted with myself every time he kisses me because the image of Eli always pops into my head and I've almost called Jake Eli numerous times. _What a great relationship we have_.

We were at the park and Jake had put the basket on a picnic table. Our table. I stood there frozen. I couldn't sit here, certainly not with Jake and I was sure I wouldn't be able to be happy. I almost told Jake to pick a different table but he looked at me and asked why I hadn't sat down yet. Here was Eli interfering with our relationship again. I shook the thought out of my head as I sat down at the table for the first time in a while.

As time went by we finished eating. Jake moved the basket aside and started talking to me. I used every fiber of my being to pay attention to what he was saying. I was doing well because Eli hadn't popped up in my mind until Jake said something funny. I laughed, it sounded a bit off to me but Jake didn't pick up on it. He smirked at me. Smirked! And just like that his face transformed into Eli's. _So much for not thinking about Eli._

Eli-Jake wouldn't stop staring at me. The guilt was starting to overpower me and I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked away and saw none other than Eli walking angrily right by the table. I shook my head in pure disbelief, thinking I was imagining it, but he was still there only farther away now.

A wave of regret came over me when I saw him. I couldn't believe that I had let him go and just gave up on our relationship. It was obvious I wasn't over him with how much I thought about him, and as I looked across the table Jake was no longer there. Jake had fully transformed into Eli, and before I let myself believe that he was actually Eli, I got up from the table. I wasn't going to let Eli go again. I started to run towards Eli not even bothering to look back as I left Jake sitting at the picnic table.


	8. Criminal

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so late, I didn't have that great of a day. This chapter isn't as good as last chapter imo, but that might just be my bad mood talking. It didn't really come out quite how I wanted but oh well. :/ On the plus side it's Clare stickin' it to her mom!**

**This song is based on the song Criminal by Britney Spears. Love the song! I don't own the rights to the song or the characters.**

"Clare, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clare's mom appeared at her bedroom door.

Clare looked up at her mother. "Um, sure mom. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Eli." Her mom sat down on her bed. Clare instantly became nervous and just stared at her mom waiting for her to continue. "Well you see, I'm not so sure he's a good person for you to be hanging out with." Clare's mind froze. She was having trouble breathing and forgot how to blink. "Clare I can tell by his clothes he's one of those bad boy types and I know girls are attracted to that, I was young once, I remember, but bad boys are unreliable and unpredictable. Not to mention he's a teenage boy and we all know they only want one thing, and before you jump in about your vow I'll say that doesn't always stop them. Oh and the hearse! What sane person drives a hearse? He's just no good at all Clare."

Silence fell between the two as Clare took in everything her mother had just said to her. Her brain had started to work again and Clare wasn't happy. She wasn't going to just sit there like a well behaved child while her mom insulted Eli like that.

Clare stood up from her bed and turned to face her mother. "Mom," Clare took a deep breath, "You do realize that you know absolutely nothing about Eli right? First off, his clothes mom? Really? Talk about judging a book by its cover!" Her voice was rising. It softened a bit, "And he may be a bad boy, but he has a tainted heart. Unreliable!" It rose again. "Eli is the most reliable person I know! If I called him right now he'd be over here in no time, no problem. He's there for me more than you are. Oh don't give me that look mom you know it's true!" Clare shook an accusing finger at her mom.

"Now Clare-"

"No mom, I'm not done yet." She cut off her mom. "Unpredictable. Hmm? Well I guess you got that right, but that's what makes him fun. It's why I like him so much." Her voice softened again as she said this. Her mother opened her mouth to say something and Clare just stuck out her finger telling her she wasn't quite done with her rant. "You wanna talk about my vow now? Fine! Eli's ok with it. Really ok with it not like other guys who would just say that. Eli doesn't say stuff he doesn't mean. And the hearse, Morty, I love the hearse. And Eli isn't sane, so I guess the hearse is fitting in a way. He's 'no good at all'. Right again mom. He's perfect and I-" Clare stopped her steady stream of thoughts mid sentence. Was she really about to say she loved him? She thought about it, and she really did. She really did love Eli.

She looked over at her mom stunned on her bed. She continued again her voice soft now. "All reasons aside, I love the guy." A smile came across Clare's face as she said that. Before her mother could even respond to her rant-turned-confession Clare made her way over to her bedroom door. Halfway down the stairs she yelled, "I'll be back!" A few seconds later the front door closed.

Clare hopped on her bike and started to pedal her way to Eli's house. A few minutes later she hopped off her bike, throwing it down in his front yard, and ran up the few stairs to his front door. She paused for a second before she knocked to catch her breath.

She knocked and it was a few minutes before she heard someone approaching on the other side. The door opened slowly and Eli appeared in front of Clare. His eyebrows shot up, he clearly wasn't expecting Clare to be at his door. "Hey-" That's all he could say before Clare crashed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck. The force of her attack had knocked him back and he grabbed Clare by the waist and brought her with him. After a few minutes they both needed air and pulled away.

Eli smiled at her and she smiled back. "So what inspired this visit? Was it your folks again?" His faced changed to show his sympathy.

Clare giggled. "Nope, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."


	9. What makes You Beautiful

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was hoping my bad mood would go away but it only got worse. I felt like the world was totally against me and it wasn't a fun feeling. I wanted to make sure I was in a better state of mind before I wrote the next chapter. But I am okay today :) A weight has been lifted and I am in better spirits. This chapter is a little short but I think it's still kinda adorable.**

**I got a few reviews and I know that one of you will be happy with this chapter (hopefully lol). Thank you to eclaredegrassi95, maralita, and Miss-Song-Bird. I always appreciate reviews but your reviews of last chapter were really nice to get when I wasn't feeling so great emotionally.**

**This chapter is based off the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. It's a really cute song, I recommend it. I also recommend the cover that Boyce Avenue did of that song. I love them, they are really good. Also, feel free to recommend music via review. I'm always looking for more music to rock out to and who knows, maybe I'll get inspired and write a kick ass chapter about it!**

It was raining outside so Clare and Eli were in Eli's newly clean room. They were on his bed putting the finishing touches on their English essays. Eli was propped up by the headboard and Clare was sprawled out across the foot of the bed. It had been silent between the two of them for a few minutes when Clare suddenly set down her laptop and looked up at Eli. "Eli, why do you like me?"

Eli was caught off guard by Clare's sudden question. His eyebrows lifted up behind his hair for a second as he looked at her. He smirked letting out a short chuckle before answering her. "Clare I don't know why you are so insecure; such a teenage girl thing." He smirked at her. She didn't take his comment as light hearted as he did. "Clare I like you for you. You don't need make up for me to think you're beautiful." Clare blushed and looked down smiling. "Would it be cheesy to say you light up my world?" He laughed a little and continued. "Yeah I guess so, doesn't change the fact that it's true. You should know that more than anyone." His tone turned serious hinting to his dark past.

Clare was still looking down as he was talking. He reached over to her and used a finger under her chin to lift her face and force her to look at him. "I don't know why you're being shy right now. You were brave enough to ask so bluntly why I like you, and now that I'm telling you, you turn away." He laughed again. "You know when you do that I can tell you don't know how beautiful you are?" He shook his head as Clare tried to look down. "I don't believe it. Come here." He opened his arms and pulled Clare in close to him. They sat like that for a while, Clare unable to think of words to say, and Eli lost in thought. "Clare, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful." He looked down at her as she was looking up at him blushing and smiling.

"Thank you." Clare tried to rest her head on his shoulder but Eli stopped her.

He stared at her, looking right into her eyes as he said, "I love you Clare." Clare's smile widened right before she attacked Eli's lips with her own.


	10. Collide

**AN: Sorry it's been a couple days. I've been trying to listen to some new music to hopefully get inspired. I'll seriously take any recommendations you guys can give me. I don't know about this one. It's pretty much the same chapter from my Chivalry is Alive and Kicking story but I like that one better. I also got caught up in a Twilight story that is quite good. It's called Words with Friends if you're interested.**

**Thanks to maralita and Miss-Song-Bird for your continued reviews. You guys are seriously super cool. :D**

**This chapter is inspired by the song Collide by Leona Lewis. It's been awhile since she's been around hasn't it? lol It's a good song. I don't own the rights to the song or the characters.**

Clare wasn't having the best day. She had overslept because her parents were up late fighting and she couldn't fall asleep. In her rush to get to school and not miss anymore of class she had forgotten to print out her English paper. Great, now she'd have to take the zero. She really liked her paper too.

She made her way down the deserted hallway to her English class. She really hated being late. As soon as she'd open the door everyone would turn to look at her. She took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the classroom.

Ms. Dawes turned from the board, "Ah, nice of you to join us Miss Edwards."

Clare blushed as she sat down in her seat. "Sorry." Eli turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. Clare glared at him with a look that said "not now". He got the message and turned back around.

The bell rang and class was over. Clare got up and left before Eli could talk to her. She wasn't in the mood to talk about why she was late and she knew that she would probably snap at him if he asked. She didn't want to do that so she just avoided him. Eli watched her leave with a confused look. He'd have to ask her about it later.

The rest of her day didn't get better. She had a pop quiz and was assigned a huge project. She was at home now in her room starting the project she was assigned. The front door slammed followed by screaming. Her parents were home. Just what she needed to deal with today. She gave up trying to work, grabbed her phone, and went down the stairs. The yelling was louder and a tear fell from Clare's eye as she shut the front door behind her. She didn't even bother to tell her parents she was leaving, they wouldn't notice anyway.

She started walking, no particular destination in mind. She stopped at a bench outside the Dot and sat down. The stress of the day finally caught up with her and she started crying.

Eli was inside the Dot and saw a girl that looked like Clare outside. He paid for his coffee and went outside. "Clare?" The girl turned, it was definitely Clare and she was crying. "Clare!" He rushed over to her and sat next to her on the bench wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Clare pulled back. "Yeah just a bit overwhelmed you know? Life's been a tad stressful lately."

Eli's face fell. "You wanna talk about it?"

Clare shrugged. "It's just, everything in my life seems unfamiliar."

"Hey, I'm here for you. You can count on me." He looked into her eyes.

It was quiet for a minute before Clare spoke again. "He cheated on her Eli. How can I trust him again? How can I trust anyone again?" Tears threatened to fall again.

Ouch. "You don't have to worry about that with me Clare. I'm not like that. You're all I want. You're the one."

Clare smiled. "Really?"

Eli laughed. "Yes really." He kissed her.

"You really know how to pick a girl up when she's down." And he did. Eli had turned her whole day around.

"I guess I'm just in tune with how you feel." He smirked down at her. "Come on." He got up from the bench and held out his hand to Clare, "Let's go eat." Clare got up as well, placing her hand in his. They went into the Dot to eat and Clare forgot all about her parents fighting.


	11. Cold

**AN: I REALLY like this chapter! I think I'm a lot better at writing the depressing Eli chapters, I guess my poetry from high school english should've clued me in. Perhaps it's the song being so perfect? Anywho, this one ends happy so don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings. ;)**

**Thank you to Maralita and StgMittens for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do.**

**This chapter is inspired by the song Cold by Crossfade. I don't own the song or the characters, and I took the therapist's name from a Canadian friend because I wanted a Canadian name. So even though you don't know it, thanks for the name ;) I've never been in this situation so I just went with my imagination. I'm sorry if it's not entirely realistic, it's cute so it doesn't matter lol. Happy reading!**

"Here we are bud." Bullfrog pulled up to Eli's therapist's office and parked the car.

"Yeah." Eli didn't sound too excited, but to be honest who's really excited to go to therapy? He had a love hate relationship with therapy. The first few sessions were horrible. He wasn't really comfortable opening up and when he did he would realize how messed up he really was. Often times he would cry and feel like he was taking steps backwards and he would leave in a worse mood than when he came. Although, he had to admit that now that he was opening up more he could feel the sessions working.

Bullfrog reached over to put a hand on Eli's shoulder. "I know bud, but it's gonna get better."

Eli half smiled at his father before opening the door and making his way into the office. He smiled at the receptionist before taking a seat in a chair in the corner; it was slowly becoming his chair. Shortly after he sat down his therapist came out of his office and looked expectantly over to the corner Eli was sitting in, "Mr. Goldsworthy."

Eli got up from his chair, "Dr. Robichaud." He walked past him and into the office. "How was your day?"

"Very well, and yours?"

Eli shrugged, "It was okay."

"Well I suppose that isn't too bad. Shall we begin?" He gestured to the chair across from his desk as he sat down. Eli sat down as well. "Is there anything specific you would like to share to start?"

Eli looked at him for a second. "I-I don't know."

Dr. Robichaud smiled at him. That was how every session with them had begun. "Perhaps there is something in your journal you might want to share?" His therapist had suggested that Eli write down his feelings when he went home to help him cope with his feelings in between sessions. Eli didn't write anything the whole first week. After that first week he slowly started to write in it and found that it did help him a little bit. He still hadn't let him read any of the entries though.

Eli looked down and flinched a little bit. "I wanna talk about Clare today. That's what I wrote about."

"Okay, what about Clare do you want to talk about?"

"I saw her today." He was still looking down at his hands. His fingers were locked together and he started bouncing his knee. "She looked happy. I miss her." He looked up. "Why can't I be happy?" His eyes started to water.

"You'll get there I promise. It's perfectly normal to miss her Eli. You were friends, more than friends; those feelings don't go away overnight. What else were you feeling when you saw her?"

"I was angry. At myself for letting her go and at her because she said she'd be here for me. Look around. Where is she? Not here!" He yelled and unlocked his fingers to throw his arms in the air. Then he realized he yelled and looked down, relocking his fingers together in an effort to stop them from shaking. "Sorry."

"It's okay. That's a normal response. She hurt you Eli, it's okay to show that emotion. Look," Eli looked up and Dr. Robichaud held out his hand toward him. "You've already improved. You recognized your anger and controlled it. I'm proud of you." He smiled and Eli returned it.

"Thanks."

"Do you understand why she did what she did though Eli?" Eli looked down again and waited a few minutes before nodding. "Why?"

He waited another couple of minutes trying to frame his answer and keep himself calm. "Because I'm sick and I need help. More help than she could ever give me. I guess I don't blame her. I was horrible."

"Yes. That is a bit much to put on a teenage girl. You really are improving Eli and don't think I didn't notice the use of past tense." He smiled. "We're nearing the end of our session but before you go I want to suggest something. I would like you to write her a letter. You don't have to give it to her; I just want you to write whatever you want to tell her. Whatever you feel, write it down. Of course you can write more entries if you like, or not it's up to you."

"A letter?" Eli was hesitative but nodded taking comfort in knowing Clare would never read it.

Dr. Robichaud smiled. "So I will see you Thursday for our next session. You have my number if you need me sooner. Say hello to your parents for me." He rose from his seat and walked over to open the door for Eli.

"I will. See ya Thursday." He walked outside to Bullfrog's car that was parked not far from the door. "Hey Bullfrog, Dr. Robichaud says hi."

"Hey Kiddo. How'd it go?" Bullfrog was always afraid to ask this question knowing that on some days it didn't go that great. He hated seeing his son hurting.

"It actually wasn't that bad. He said I was making progress." Eli was smiling which made Bullfrog smile even bigger than his son.

"See, I told you it would get better." He reached over and messed with Eli's hair. After laughing at the face Eli made he started the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and Eli was sitting in his chair at his therapist's office. His journal was in his lap and his knee was bouncing, only for a different reason than before. Eli was excited to go to therapy. He felt like his letter to Clare had caused him to have a breakthrough and he couldn't wait to share his entry with Dr. Robichaud.<p>

Dr. Robichaud opened his door and Eli flew up out of his chair and practically ran into the office. Dr. Robichaud was left at the door, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Good afternoon Eli."

"Good afternoon." He sat in the chair. Dr. Robichaud was still surprised but he figured they would talk about it so he shut the door and sat down.

"Is there anything specific you would like to share to start?" Eli knew this was coming and smiled while throwing his journal on the desk opened to his letter to Clare.

"Read it." Dr. Robichaud was even more surprised that they didn't start the session the way they had been previously. He was getting used to starting the conversation. Nevertheless, He reached for the journal and started reading.

_Dear Clare,_

_Looking back at our relationship I see that I never really ever got it right. I never really stopped to think of you. I got too wrapped up in that stupid fight with Fitz that I never gave you the attention you needed and deserved. And I know that wasn't the only problem that we had. The hoarding and Julia…God I'm SO sorry about that. I should have made sure I was completely and fully over her before I even thought about starting a relationship with you. It was totally unfair of me, and I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see that messed up side of me. I never wanted anyone to see it. I guess that's why I kept the lock on my door. But now the lock is gone and so are you._

_I never wanted you to go. I understand why you did though. Don't feel guilty. I'm not mad anymore. You were there for me Clare; you were what got me by. Thank you for that. You did more for me than anyone else ever could. Maybe in a different light you could see me stand on my own again. But you've moved on. I understand, and I'm okay with it. Now it's my turn._

_Love always,_

_Eli_

Eli was sitting in the chair, his knee bouncing anxiously as Dr. Robichaud read his letter to Clare. He had never read any of his journal entries and this was a really personal entry to start him off with. He was trying to figure out what he was thinking by looking at his face but he couldn't see anything. After a few minutes Dr. Robichaud finished reading, closed the journal, and looked at Eli. He smiled.

"Definite progress here Eli. I can see why you were so excited to share this with me. Thank you."

Eli smiled at the reassurance. "No, thank you. I feel so much better now that I wrote all that down. I know I'm nowhere near being back to the way I was but it's progress. Progress is good, and I'll take it!"

The smile was still on Dr. Robichaud's face. "How'd it feel when you wrote this?" He didn't want to ruin Eli's good mood over his breakthrough but the question had to be asked.

Eli smiled. "That's what I asked Clare when she wrote her letter to her parents." He paused as he was remembering and Dr. Robichaud feared that pause might be a step back. But Eli continued. "I'll admit I wasn't a happy camper if you will, when I wrote that. I stared at the page for quite some time before I even started writing, and then I had to take a break when I started crying because I didn't want to get anything on the page. But after I cried it out and finished it I-I felt really good. I felt better than I have in a long time."

"Good. I'm so proud of you Eli. You're making steps in the right direction." They spent the rest of the session talking about Eli's breakthrough. "So, I will see you on Monday. You really should be proud of your progress Eli. Don't forget to say hi to your parents for me."

Eli smiled at him. "Thanks." He left the office and made his way outside to Bullfrog's car waiting for him in its usual spot. He got in and practically attacked Bullfrog in a hug. Bullfrog returned it, not knowing what kind of mood his son was in.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than okay."

"Then what's with the hug?" He was confused.

Eli smiled. "Thanks for believing in me dad."


End file.
